The Start of It All
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Prosper and Bo escaped the orphinage? How they got to Venice? How they met Hornet? How they met the Theif Lord and the gang? Well here it is...the start of it all. A well written one-shot.


**A/N. I found this while I was browsing through my old files and decided that I liked it enough to post it. I wrote this almost two years ago for a play we were going to have based on the book the Thief Lord but it was never used. It's my take on how Prosper and Bo escaped, how they got to Venice, how they met Scip and the gang and all that jazz. I hope you like it!**

Prosper and Bo sat facing their Aunt Esther Hartileb and they stared at each other for a while.

"Prosper, I know it's been hard since your mother's death but you must understand that I can't take both of you," Esther said.

Prosper felt a cold fist clench his heart and he looked down at his little brother Bo. He promised to Bo that after their mother died that they would always have each other and yet here was Aunt Esther, ready to take away all he had left.

"You can't take him, I promised we'd stay together no matter what," Prosper reasoned.

Esther smiled but it was one that never reached her eyes "You're 12 Prosper, you shouldn't go making promises that you can't keep," she said to him. "I'll give you the rest of today and tomorrow to say your goodbyes. You must understand Prosper that this is the best choice for your brother. He'll have a family, a home, go to school, don't you want what's best for him?" Esther asked.

_Of course I do but I'm sure he'll do a lot better without you_ Prosper wanted to say but bit back the response. There was no getting out of this he knew, no matter how much he reasoned; the papers have been signed and there was nothing he could do about it so instead he nodded "I understand" he lied. In fact, he didn't understand it, he didn't understand why his brother had to be taken away from him and he didn't understand why he couldn't be with Bo.

"I'm glad you understand Prosper," she said and Prosper took Bo's hand and left the small room.

"What does she mean, Prop?" Bo asked his older brother as they walked down the hall to their room which they shared with twenty other orphans.

"Don't worry, I'll have it all figured out," Prosper promised and he hoped he would have it all figured out because it was the only way to keep his brother.

On the night of their last day together, Prosper packed their few belongings in a bag he found and he began to shake Bo's shoulder awake. "What—?" Bo began sleepily and Prosper quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"We're leaving, ok? Just follow me and move quickly but quietly," and Bo nodded his head vigorously.

They quietly made their way down the halls and made their way for the exit. If they could make it outside then they could make a run for it and then they'd be on their way, it was a risky move to try to leave the orphanage but it had to be done. They finally reached the front door and they opened it silently as they made their way out.

They broke into a run, as fast as they're legs could take them. They reached the gate, the only thing separating them from the world. The two boys both climbed to the top, Prosper jumped off the gate first then held out his arms "C'mon Bo! Just jump!" Prosper whispered urgently.

The building began to stir and soon they would notice the boys' absence. Bo jumped down and Prosper caught him with effort. They were on the side of the street now and they started to run again, this time with no idea where they were going. When they finally stopped they were a good distance away from the orphanage.

"Where do we go now Prop?" Bo asked in between pants.

Where would they go? Prosper hadn't planned that far, he had only planned for them to get out but where would they go? His mother would know just the place for them. What would mother want? Prosper asked himself. Then he smiled as the idea hit him "We're going to Venice," Prosper decided.

Bo's eyes widened "Like in mother's stories? With the winged lions? And the magical floating city?" Bo asked excitedly.

"Exactly, we'll sneak on a boat and we'll be on our way to Venice," Prosper told his brother.

"No Aunt Esther? She won't try to take me anymore?" Bo asked in a tiny voice.

Prosper kneeled down to face his brother "No one will ever take you away, you got that? Not while I'm around."

"You promise?" Bo asked again.

"I promise"

When they finally snuck onto the boat the two boys were almost radiating excitement.

"We're going to Venice Prop!" Bo bounced "Mother would always tell us stories about that place!" he continued.

"Keep your voice down Bo. We don't want to be discovered" Prosper told Bo harshly and Bo nodded.

The days would carry on like that, long and boring and each night seemed to grow colder. When the boat finally stopped, it seemed too good to be true. They snuck off the boat and gasped in wonder. "It's just like the stories," Prosper whispered.

Venice was everything they had hoped for and more. It was simply magical, like no other place on Earth. Bo threw his hands up in the air.

"We made it Prop! We're here," Bo started dancing and laughing.

Prosper ruffled his brother's hair and laughed too. Aunt Esther would never find them now, they were safe but most of all they were together.

Together they would explore the streets of Venice and marvel at all its hidden treasures. At night, they would try to stay in a place that was relatively warm but it was always cold. Bo began to cough, softly at first but it turned into a fever eventually. They hadn't been in Venice for more than a week and there was already a problem. They had no money to buy medicine, but he couldn't just let Bo continue like that. He wondered if he had done the right thing, maybe Aunt Esther was right. Bo would have been better off without him, with a family and go to school; he certainly wouldn't be here with a horrible fever! Prosper could have kicked himself for being so stupid and selfish. What made him think he could take care of Bo on his own with no money, no guidance, nothing!

"Stay here Bo. I'll be right back," Prosper told Bo and he headed off to a nearby pharmacy.

He would have to steal the medicine. He walked into the store and already the store owner was watching him closely; no wonder with his grimy clothes and unkempt appearance. He made it to the fever medicine. He only needed to slip it in his jacket and—

"Hey! Hey you! Stop with that medicine bottle!" the shop owner yelled and Prosper started running. In his haste, he slipped and fell. The medicine bottle slipped out of his hands and shattered. He had no time to think about it as he got up and ran out the exit back to Bo.

"Where did you go?" Bo asked weakly.

"Nowhere, just needed some fresh air that's all," Prosper lied.

He was so close and he blew it. Maybe he could ask a police officer with the little Italian he knew to call his Aunt Esther after all. It would probably be something like "_Scusi! _Can you call my Aunt Esther? Tell her we're in _Venezia, Italia" _he sighed and sat back down on the street.

"Get some sleep Bo," Prosper said and Bo snuggled closer to him.

"I'm so cold Prop," Bo said and Prosper put his arm around him. He had to fix things, he had to for Bo.

The next day Prosper got up and gripped his brother's hand and began to lead him to the square where hopefully a police could call Esther like he planned last night. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice until he bumped into a girl. She was about his age with a long braid down her back that kind of looked like a stinger.

"_Scusa!_ Sorry! I didn't see you" he said and extended his hand to the girl. She took it and stood up and dusted her knees. She seemed to notice Bo for the first time.

"Is he alright?" she asked, taking in his pale skin and heavily bagged eyes then she felt his forehead.

"He's burning up!" she yelled. "Do your parents know?" she asked them.

"No, we don't have any. We're runaways and we were about to ask the police for help…" he got cut off by the girl holding her hand up for him to stop.

"You don't have to. I have some medicine back where I live," she said grabbing Prosper's hand. "I'm Hornet, by the way."

Prosper thought for a while; given Bo's current state, he didn't have much of a choice. He followed the girl; Hornet; through a series of twists and turns until they finally came to an old theater's emergency exit. She did a special ring and the door was opened. He was suspicious of where this girl actually lived. Was she a runaway too? A criminal? What?

When they entered there was a huge old theater in front of them, the chairs were eaten by moths and the place was dusty but the old theater curtain with gold embroidered stars still shone.

"Who are they?" a boy with spiky blonde hair asked.

"Riccio, this is…" Hornet trailed off not knowing their names.

"Prosper and Bo" Prosper answered.

"And this is Riccio and Mosca is over there by the boat," she said pointing to a boy who had dark skin.

"Where are we?" Prosper asked.

This time Hornet smiled and her whole face lit up "This," she said waving her arms "is the Star Palace and this is our home."

Prosper was about to question their "home" but Hornet interrupted him.

"C'mon, we have medicine in the pantry," she said leading them to the old pantry of the theatre "It doesn't keep things cold anymore but it serves its purpose," she said making her way to the back.

She pulled out a bottle much like the one Prosper tried to steal. She led Bo to a mattress and told him to lie down. She gave him a dose of the medicine and told Bo to rest.

"Thank you," Prosper said and looked around. He decided to ask the question that has been disturbing him since he's been here.

"So you live here?" he asked Hornet and she nodded.

"Mosca, Riccio and I were all on the streets. We weren't doing very well until one day when Riccio went out to pick-pocket. He ended up trying to pick the pocket of the Thief Lord himself; or so he likes to be called. Riccio was caught immediately and the Thief Lord said that if led him to us then he wouldn't press charges. That's exactly what Riccio did then the Thief Lord told us that he'd help us and led us here. This has been our home ever since," she finished.

"Where's the Thief Lord now?" Prosper asked.

Hornet shrugged "He comes and goes, sometimes he comes just to check up on us and sometimes he brings us loot from the houses he's raided and we sell them to Barbarossa because he's the only one who will trade with kids like us," she explained "but since you're orphans too then I guess I can ask the Thief Lord if you can stay."

"Are you sure? Bo and I were doing fine on our own," Prosper argued.

Hornet raised her eyebrow "Were you now? Then why is it he was sick with a fever and you had no medicine to treat him?" she countered. "Don't worry, I'm sure Scipio will let you stay," she assured him.

"Scipio?" Prosper asked, the name was unfamiliar to him.

"That's the Thief Lord's real name," she explained.

"We can't stay," Prosper said quietly.

"Look, if you don't like it here in a week or so then by all means leave but if you do like it here then stay," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Deal?" she asked.

Prosper looked up and smiled a bit. "Deal" he agreed.

"Good because Scipio said he's coming tonight" she said.

She told him to follow her as she introduced him to Riccio and Mosca.

"This is Riccio but I prefer to call him Hedgehog because, well just look at his hair," she said and nodded to the spiky haired boy Prosper saw earlier.

"Nice to meet you Prop," Riccio said sticking out a dirty hand and Prosper shook it.

"And this is Mosca" she said pointing to the biggest of them all; he had dark skin and short hair.

"Hope you can stay" he said kindly. "The more the merrier, at least that's what I've heard."

"Riccio, did you and Mosca clean up yet?" Hornet waited for their response, when they didn't answer she rolled her eyes to the heavens. "You know how The Thief Lord hates that!" she scolded.

"I'll go get the broom," Mosca said hurriedly.

"Me too" Riccio said and quickly followed.

Later that night, Prosper heard quiet footsteps nearing his mattress then he was all of a sudden snatched in an upright position with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed.

"Scipio?" a sleepy Hornet asked then her eyes widened at the sight.

"Scipio! Let him go! He's staying with us now," she told him and Scipio let go.

"Is he now?" Scipio challenged.

"Yes, he is. His name is Prosper and his brother Bo. I found them, Bo was sick so I took them in. They're orphans and runaways so they're staying," Hornet said defiantly.

"What makes you so sure I'll let them?" Scipio asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Hornet countered and Scipio sighed in defeat.

"I was only joking, Hornet," he said.

Prosper was nervous about their little exchange. He didn't want to cause trouble but it seemed his very presence did just that.

Then to his surprise, the masked boy extended his hand to Prosper.

"I'm the Thief Lord but you can call me Scipio" he said and Prosper eyes the hand nervously but decided to shake it.

"Prosper and that's Bo," he said pointing to his brother. By then, everyone was awake and watching the exchange carefully.

"You're welcome to stay," the Thief Lord said.

For the first time Prosper got a good look at him. He had on a dark bird mask like the one they used to use in hospitals, he had a cape and high boots, he looked around fifteen or so.

"I'm sure you've met the ever stubborn Hornet," he said and Hornet glared at him.

"Riccio, and Mosca," he continued and Prosper nodded "Well, this is the Star Palace and from now on this is your home and we are your family." He clamped a hand on Prosper's shoulder.

Prosper looked at each of them and tried to asses them all.

First was Hornet, she was nice to them, stuck up for him and truthfully; he liked her a lot already. Mosca seemed okay, he hadn't really had time to talk to him, same with Riccio but the so called Thief Lord had introduced him with a hostile matter. He sighed inwardly; it was better than most of the alternatives. Like Hornet said, if he didn't like it then he could leave in a week, if he did like it here then he would stay.

"If it's fine by you then I'd be happy to," Prosper decided.

Hornet grinned but whether it was because he was staying or because she was getting her way he would never know "Welcome to the family!" she said brightly.

**A/N. Wow…that was 6 pages on my MS Word, definitely my longest one-shot to date. I hope you liked it and please review!**

**-Indy**


End file.
